The Uzumaki Girl
by Reddoggo65
Summary: Hanako Uzumaki. Sister of Naruto Uzumaki and the level headed of the two siblings. She does her best to take care of her brother by keeping him out of trouble(most of the time). Some would say that she is the exact opposite of her brother. From her personality to her looks, and even her fighting style. Now graduating from the Academy she has whole new challenges to face. How will s
1. Chapter Zero

Screams rang throughout the Village Hidden in the Leaves the Nine-Tails rampage through it with deadly efficiency. The ninjas were doing their best to try and fight it off but the threat was too large, their only hope would be their Hokage: Minato Namikaze.

Minato had just finished off the Masked Man who he assumed to be Madara Uchiha. Madara had attacked him and his wife Kushina while she had just gotten done birthing two twins. One boy with yellow tufts of hair and one girl with red tufts of hair.

The boy was named Naruto and the girl was named Hanako. As he stood over his newborn children and his unconscious half-dead wife, Minato knew he had a choice. Either sacrifice his village for his family or sacrifice his family for the village.

The Nine-Tails roared once again and brought down more of the village. At that point, he knew what choice to make, all be it a heavy one at that. Minato went through some hand signs and slammed his hand down on to the grass which be was standing one.

A sealing alter appears with candles circling it. Minato places the twins on the altar and goes and Kushina stirs and wakes up. She notices the twins on the altar and she knew what her husband was going to do. She begins to pleas him to stop and says the reseal the Nine-Tails in her.

Minto refuses simply say that the beast would break out since she was so weak right now. Minato goes through hands signs for a special seal called "The Reaper Death Seal". At the cost of one's life, the user can seal anything into themselves, an object, another person, or into the belly of the reaper.

Minato finished the last hand sign and the Grim Reaper appeared behind him. The air felt cold and dark from the presence of reaper, causing everybody to stop in their tracks out of fear of this feeling. Even the Nine-Tails stopped rampaging to see what where the foreboding feeling is coming from.

Minato began the sealing. The Nine-Tails, now noticing what's going on begins to struggle against the feeling and attempted to stop Minato and kill the twins by stabbing them with his claws. Unfortunately, that did not happen as yellow chains made of Chakra wrap around it.

These chains came Kushina who was on her hands and knees with the yellow chains coming out from the small of her back. "Minato hurry up, please..." she pleaded as the beast began to struggle even further.

Suddenly one of the Nine-Tails arms becomes free and once again attempts to kill Minato and the twins. Kushina now realizing that this would be her last night alive jumps in front of the twins. The claw goes straight through Minato and Kushina but with their combined efforts they managed to push the claw into the ground instead of the twins.

"D-damn it," Minato says as he coughs up blood.

Minato begins to seal the Nine-Tails into his children by splitting it into Yin And Yang chakra. Minato forces the Yang into Naruto and the Yin into Hanako. The Nine-Tails fades away as its chakra was sealed into the newborns until it was gone completely.

Minato and Kushina drop down and they blow crawl over to the twins and begin to say their final goodbyes: "Naruto, Hanako, we're sorry that we won't be able to raise you. We love you..." Minato said weakly before closing his eyes. Anyone could tell he was dead just from the way be looked.

"Hey, guys just to repeat what your father said: we love you more than the world and we're sorry that we had to do this to you. Just remember to stay together. We love you..." Kushina faintly just before she closed her eyes as well.


	2. Chapter One

I awoke with my alarm blaring. Sleepily I drag my hand to over the clock to shut it off. I eventually find the button and click it cutting off the sound mid beep. I slowly sit up in our bed and I glance down at Naruto who was still fast asleep.

I smile lightly at his sleeping face and finally get out of bed. Many would wonder by I'm sleeping in the same bed with my brother. Well, the truth that is that he would have bad nightmares and he would want to be with somebody and that somebody is me.

I go into our small dresser and pick out my out for the day. My outfit consisted of black shinobi pants, black long sleeve shirt, black shinobi sandals, and a hair clip to pin up my hair on the left side of my face. I enter into our tiny kitchen and open one of the cupboards, revealing a bunch of cup ramen.

It baffles me to this day how Naruto can eat so much so quickly. I mean sure I like ramen too but he needs to know a bit of restraint considering money is a bit tight these days. I take out two cups of ramen put and take out a small pot out and fill the pot with water.

I place the water on the stove and turn it on. I wait for the water to bool and then turn off the stove, pouring the boiling water into the ramen. I hear Naruto sifting around in our bedroom before I hearing "RAMEN!"

He runs into the kitchen with a big smile on his face, still dressed in his PJ's. "Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! He says with excitement.

"Ah, good morning Naruto!" I greet with a smile.

"Morning sis!" Greets back as he runs to the small table.

I grab two pairs of reusable chopsticks and the ramen, placing one of each in front of Naruto. I sit down place my ramen in front of me. Naruto gives a big smile and thanks me for our food. I smile back and begin eating ramen slowly as to not burn my mouth.

Naruto, however, was done within the span of a minute. I swear I have no clue how he puts it away so fast. "Man that was good," he says with a satisfied smile on his face.

I chuckle at his antics and finish my ramen. I pick up the ramen cups, throwing them away and I place the chopsticks in the sink. I see Naruto get up out of the corner of my eye and watch him go into the bathroom. I sigh as I was hoping to get the bathroom first.

Oh well, I guess I'll get do a supply check. I enter our room again and go into the bottom draw in our dresser. I shift through my underwear and find the envelope containing our allowance. I open it and begin to count out the Ryo, totaling in 1268 Ryo left.

I stare at the money for a second and realize that we're going have to go start buying less ramen. I sigh and put the money back. I hear the bathroom door open and Naruto comes out. "Hey bro make sure we're on time today! We have our Final Exam today remember?" I call.

He responds with an "ok" and I nod my head even though he can't see me. I grab my outfit and I enter the bathroom, stripping off my PJ's, washing quickly. After I'm done I brush my teeth and put on my put fit.

I leave the bathroom seeing Naruto already dressed for the day. He gives me his signature grin that was always so full of mischief. "Ready to go Naruto?" I ask with a grin back.

"Heh, you bet sis!" he responds back, his grin growing into a full smile.

I nod my head and we exit our apartment, with me locking the door on the way out. After that, I check my watches with it reading at 8:15 AM. My eyes widen at the time. We only have 15 minutes to get to the Academy and the Academy is 30 minutes away.

"Crap Naruto we gotta run, we're running late!" I yell as I began to run as fast as I could.

He yelled and ran after me, matching my speed. I checked my watch again with it now reading 8:20 AM. "Crap we need a shortcut." I think to myself.

I look around and I see a building that had a roof that was low and hop on to it. Now on the roof, I begin to jump rooftop to rooftop with Naruto in toe. Eventually, we land in front of the Academy and rush inside to Iruka-Sensei's class.

"Ah, Hanako and Naruto your just in time we were just about to start," Iruka-Sensei says with annoyance lacing his voice.

I give him an innocent smile, nod my head and take my seat next to Naruto. "All right class now that were ALL here," Iruka-Sensei says, emphasizing the 'all' part in his address.

A few chuckles go throw the room but Ignore them. "We'll begin the graduation exam for you to become Genin. It will consist of a written exam, which in front of you right now, and a practical exam which consists of you perform the Clone Jutsu." Iruka lectures.

I chuckle and realize that I'm gonna fail...again. The only thing I'm good at is the written stuff. At least I have that going for me, unlike my brother. I take a glance at him and see that he is visibly panicking. I lean over and wisher reassurances in his ear. He gives me a smile back and with a determined look in his eye, he stares straight ahead at Iruka-Sensei.

Iruka catches his eye and gives a small smile back. "All right, class the let the exam begin!" he announces. I flip my paper over and start on the first question.


	3. Chapter Two

I run through the test just as I have last time, finishing earlier than most. I place my pencil down a glance a Naruto. He has his head in his hands with a panicked look on his face. I desperately place my hand on his leg and he looks up at me. He looks up and I give him a smile. He smiles back and goes back to his test.

After a while, Iruka calls the end of the written exam takes, up our test and says he will take a moment to grade the test. Finally, after waiting an hour and a half and Naruto complaining in my ear off, Iruka came in and announced that it was time for the practical exam.

He exits and another Sensei we never seen before begins to call off names in our class, starting off with Sasuke.

It eventually gets to Naruto and he exits the room. He later returns with a downcast look I've seen before and lays his head on the desk. Already knowing what happened I hug him saying things like 'it's ok'.

Soon my name was called and I leave the room. I enter the room I was supposed to be in with Iruka-Sensei and Mizuki-sensei sitting behind a desk.

"All right Hanako all you have to do is make a clone and you pass," Iruka-Sensei says with a smile.

I give him a blank stare for about a minute, each second making him more confused. "Uhh, Hanako are you going to make the clone?" Iruka-Sensei questioned.

I shake my head. "No? Why not?!" He demanded while standing up from his chair.

"If Naruto doesn't pass then I won't pass. I will not leave my brother alone." I answer back in an even tone while maintaining my Poker Face.

"Look if this is some kind of protest to get me to pass your brother it's not gonna work," Iruka-Sensei said with irritation lacing his voice.

"Then I'll take my leave," and with that, I exit the room leaving Iruka-Sensei and Mizuki-sensei dumbfounded.

I reenter the classroom with whispers going about how both of us failed as usual. I simply ignore them and take my seat next to Naruto putting my head his shoulder. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

I'm woken up by Naruto shaking my shoulder. He must have moved me while I was sleeping because I found myself on the desk. "Hey, Hanako it's time leave." He says quietly.

I sit up and nod my head at him. We exit the Academy moving through the crowd of parents and students, either glaring at or ignoring us. We make our way to a swing under a tree. Naruto takes the swing and I sit under the tree. We here the parents whisper how they were glad that we did they to pass.

I shake my head at them and look glance at Naruto. He was wearing a depressed look on his face. He blue eyes clouded in sadness. I hate when he looks like this. I wish I could do more than just be there for him.

Just then I hear the tree above me rustle, catching our attention. I look up and see that it's Mizuki-sensei sitting up in the tree with a smile on his face. "Oh, hey Mizuki-sensei," Naruto says with softly.

"Hey Naruto, Hanako I saw what happened in during the test and I wanted to know how you guys were doing," he says still with a smile on his face.

"Oh you know, I feel bad," Naruto responses downcast.

"Well why don't I take you guys out for some ramen to cheer you up," he offers.

"R-really?" Naruto asks, already beginning to perk up at the thought of ramen.

"Yep!" he confirms.

"All right! Come on Hanako let's get some Ramen!" he yells already happy.

"Ok, Ok, we'll get some ramen goofball," I say as I stand up.

We walk to Naruto's favorite place to get ramen. Ichiraku's. Naruto quickly sits down at the bar with Mizuki-sensei sitting to the right of him and me taking his left. I order some tonkotsu ramen with Naruto and Mizuki-sensei ordering miso ramen.

"You know, Naruto, Hanako, Iruka is just trying to protect you?" Mizuki-sensei says to us as he finished his ramen.

I narrow my eyes at him and Naruto stutters out a 'what' from his mouth full of ramen. "Yeah, he just doesn't want you guys to get hurt. To be honest, it's quite selfish of him to do such a thing to his students, but there's a secret way to pass the Academy you know." He casually drops.

Odd. That's all I could think about this situation right now. Mizuki-sensei always seemed to avoid us in the classroom. Now he's talking to us and buying ramen. I must be missing something here.

"R-really?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Yep mostly you though Naruto. He thinks you're not ready yet. That's why he so hard on you both." Mizuki-sensei explains.

"Oh..." Naruto says dejectedly.

"But I think you're ready.in fact, I think you're more than ready." Mizuki-sensei comforted.

I hug Naruto to comfort him.

"Hey, Naruto let's go home now and get some rest ok?" I ask in a soft voice.

We get up and begin to walk away, heading home.

"Wait don't you want to hear that there's another way to pass?" Mizuki-sensei questions.

We both stop and stare at him in confusion. He smirks as if he's won something but quickly covers it up with another smile. So there is something going on here. Ok, Mizuki I'll play your game for now.

"What do you mean 'another way to pass'?" Naruto questioned.

"Well there's a secret way to become Genin, but since you're going home now I guess you won't be taking it," Mizuki says as he begins to walk away.

"No wait I want to know! What the other way to pass?" Naruto reaches out.

Mizuki turns around with the same smirk he had on earlier. He walks over to us and gets down to our level, placing his hands on our shoulders. In a low voice, he begins to talk about how we have to steal the Scroll of Seals and wear it is.

I glance at Naruto and he's eating it up. Believing every word that's coming out of Mizuki's mouth. Soon we walk our separate ways. Him going god knows wear and us going home to prepare what to do later on tonight.

"Hey, Naruto I don't trust Mizuki-sensei. Don't you think it's a bit odd for him to suddenly come up to us and tell us this 'secret graduation exam'?" I ask Naruto.

"Huh what do you mean sis? He bought us ramen and told us another way to pass! What's not to like about him?" He questions.

"I don't know Naruto. Something about him just doesn't feel right. Like he's plotting something bad ya know?" I respond.

He stays silent for the rest of the way home.


	4. Chapter Three

It was finally time. It was time for us to steal the Scroll of seals. Naruto was waiting in the living room while I was our room, thinking about what we're about to do. We were about to steal a Scroll that would have been heavily guarded, but I had a plan.

I had told the Old Man what Mizuki wanted us to do and he wanted to have him jailed for treason but I told him that it wouldn't work. Saying he could have just said that we were just trying to cause trouble for the Village again. I said we had to catch him in the act of committing a crime. So we formed a plan.

He would take the scroll out of the secure vault and we would 'surprise' and 'steal' the scroll from him. After we were gone he would send a team of Ninja to track and follow us to the drop of point Mizuki set for us.

I get up with determination filling me. I walk out of the house with Naruto tailing behind me "Man I can't wait to pass! What about you sis?" he asked with an excited smile.

I agree with him and we exit our home. We soon sneak in and find ourselves in front of the Old Man's office. "All right, Naruto once we go in there we'll use your 'special technique' to get the jump on him. " I whisper to him.

He nods his head and burst in on him. When we did he was still in his Hokage robes reading a scroll. He quickly looks up in mock surprise. In unison, Naruto and I use his 'special technique' which he dubbed: Super Sexy Jutsu. It basically involves the user transforming into an extremely erotic form of yourself.

Naruto: a naked, blond, 16-year-old, extremely busty, girl version of himself, and me: a naked, 16-year-old, busty, version of myself. To be honest it's really funny watching people react to Naruto's jutsu but for me using the jutsu, it's just humiliating.

The Old Man's eyes widen with surprise. He soon falls back into his chair with a pervy look on his face. We soon transform back and Naruto looks under the Old Man's desk. Right where the scroll was planted. He picks it up and apologizes to him and runs away. "Thanks, Old Man I don't know what I would have done if it weren't for you," I say before I leave.

He wakes up from his 'nap' and responds "It's no problem Hanako. Let's just get Mizuki and we can talk later." he says with a warm smile.

I smile back and catch up to Naruto who was outside at this point. "Hanako wear were you? There are guys crawling around here!" he whispers/yells at me.

"Sorry Naruto some guys almost spotted me and I had to take a long way out," I whisper back.

We soon begin to run to the drop off point in the forest and find it. Mizuki isn't here yet so Naruto takes the time to open the scroll. "Let's see what we got here. Hmmmmm... Oh, let's try the 'Shadow Clone Jutsu'." he says as he combs through it.

I take a look at the scroll and read it over. The user has to split half of their Chakra evenly in half to performs it correctly. It was ranked a B-Rank and it said that it could be used for recon and combat.

I quirk my eyebrow at that last sentence in interest. I look at the hands which only involved one which made you make a plus sign with your middle and pointer fingers. Simple enough.

I close my eyes, make the hand sign and imagine my chakra splitting In half. I'm rewarded with an auditory pop. I open them and see an exact clone of me. I walk up to it and touch it and I feel my skin.

"Woah nice job sis! It looks just like you!" Naruto called out in excitement.

I nod my head still looking at my clone, trying to find any inconsistencies and finding none. It was a perfect copy of me. Now I just need to find a way to dispel it.

"All right my turn!" Naruto says with excitement.

He makes the hand sign and then there was a pop, with smoke appearing next to him. When the smoke cleared there was no clone but Mizuki in its place, with two large shurikens on his back. My eyes widened from the shock of him coming from nowhere and I stumble on to my butt, hitting my clone and making it disappear.

"M-Mizuki-sensei!" Naruto falls from surprise as well.

"Hey, guys did you master a Jutsu yet." He asked.

Before he could get a reply from any of us, someone comes out of the trees. I look over to see Iruka-sense. Damn it, Iruka-sensei isn't part of the plan. Either something happened to the team of Ninja the Old man sent, Iruka-sensei is apart of this, or he stumbled onto us by accident.

"Mizuki thank god you found these two." Iruka-sense I says with relief.

He begins to walk over to Naruto and I while giving us a hard lecture. He went to take the scroll from Naruto but suddenly Mizuki attacked, almost cutting of Iruka-sensei's hand with one of his Shurikens. Thankfully Iruka-sensei jumped out of the way just in time. I

"M-Mizuki what the Hell was that for?!" Iruka-sensei yells at him.

"Oh Iruka, how ignorant of you. I did that too because I'm stealing the scroll." Mizuki says with a sinister smile.

He turns to me with the same smile on his face. "And you Hanako, that was very tricky of you to tell the Hokage about my little scheme. You're smart for a Demon Bitch." Mizuki half complements/insults.

I grit my teeth at what he said but I don't let it get to me. I need to get Naruto and the scroll out of here considering the plan went belly up. " Naruto get out of here! Iruka-sensei and I will hold off Mizuki. Just get someplace safe!" I yell at Naruto.

Naruto has a shocked look on his face, not grasping the situation. "Naruto!" I yell louder.

My voice must have snapped him out of his trance because he began to run. I stand up and look Mizuki in his crazed eyes. "Hanako no I'll handle Mizuki you need to run as well," Iruka said as he takes out a Kunai.

"I'm sorry Iruka-sensei but I'm gonna have to disobey you just this time," I say as I pull out a Kunai as well.

"So you're teaming up with the thing that killed your parents Iruka? How pathetic they must have tricked you. Oh well, I'll put you out of your misery!" Mizuki tells out as he throws one of his large shurikens at him.

Iruka dodges it and I rush at Mizuki hoping to catch him off guard. I swipe at his chest with my Kunai. He grabs my wrist and punches me in the gut, hard. I fall but he still keeps hold of my arm. "Heh, you thought you could take me down Demon Bitch? Think again." He punches me in the face sending me into a tree.

"Mizuki!" Iruka-sensei yells as he charges at him.

Iruka-sensei attempts to punch him but Mizuki doges and lands in the tree. He smiles and looks down at us. "You wanna know why everyone despises you and Naruto Hanako?" he asked with malicious intent in his voice.

I stand up shakily and stare at him. "Whatever you have to say Mizuki I don't care," I said while glaring at him.

"Oh, I think you'll want to know sweet Hanako. Did you know the entire Village has been lying to you including the Third Hokage?" he continues.

"Mizuki stop it's forbidden!" Iruka-sensei yells at him.

What? Forbidden? What's going on here. "What's going on? What's 'forbidden'?" I ask both of them.

Mizuki now wore a wicked smile across his face. "You really want to know? Well-"

"Mizuki shut up!" Iruka-sensei interrupted.

Mizuki ignores him and continues "Well it because you and your brother are the Nine-Tailed Fox!" Mizuki shouts, his voice full of mad glee.

I take a step back out of shock. What does he mean? How could both of us be the Nine-Tails? "No, I don't believe you. How could we both be the Nine-Tails?" I ask, confusion lacing my voice.

"Simple our poor Fourth Hokage split it in half and gave one half to each of you," Mizuki explains, now calmer than before.

I lose all strength in my legs and fall to the ground. It all makes sense now. All the glares, all the anger, all the pain. We're we're monsters in their eyes and they hated us for it. We destroyed their homes, businesses, and families. Suddenly Naruto burst out of the woods still with the scroll on his back and lands next to me.

"Tell me. Tell me it isn't true!" Naruto spoke his voice rising with each letter.

Mizuki simply grins at us. Knowing he broken our spirits. "It's true, you two are demons that attack the Leaf Village all those years ago. Don't worry I'll put you out of your misery!" Mizuki shouts as he throws a large shuriken at us.

Right as it was about to hit us a blur stood about us, protecting us and knocking Naruto to his feet. It was Iruka-sensei. He saved us and the large shuriken in his back.

With tears rolling down his eyes he became to speak "Naruto, Hanak0, you too have endured so much alone, only having each other to rely on. It's true. That the Nine-Tailed Fox attack the village and killed my parents. I know what it feels like to be alone."

"The loneliness hurt so much. It felt like my heart was empty without anyone looking after me. So I began to cut up in class and pull stupid pranks to get attention, but it never filled the void within me. I know your pain. I know most people blame you both for the attack. Hell, I used to as well but after spending time with you both I know now I was wrong and I forgive you both. And one more thing: don't listen to Mizuki. Neither of you is the Nine-Tailed Fox. You two only jeep it imprisoned. You are Hanako and Naruto Uzumaki of the Hidden Leaf Village." Iruka-sensei finished with a smile.

He accepts us? Tears begin to well up in my eyes and fall down in excessive amounts. I begin to sob at his speech while hugging him with Naruto who crying just as hard. I feel him smile and hug us back. "Now both of you get out of here and run ok," he says to us.

I begrudgingly let go and take Naruto and the scroll into the woods, jump from tree to tree. Naruto and I are silent until we reach a clearing in the forest. "He accepts us," I say to Naruto quietly.

He nods his head with a distant look in his eyes, tears still flowing. Soon we here the voice of Iruka-sensei and Mizuki and jump into the trees. Not even ten seconds later they burst into the clearing with Iruka landing on his butt with a log next to him. "Because I'm Iruka," Iruka-sensei says with a smug smile on his face but his voice was weak.

Mizuki get's an angry look his face, clearly pissed that he has been tricked. "Ugh, you bastard! Oh, tonight you die Iruka!" Mizuki yells as he takes off his last shuriken, spinning it in his palm.

No Iruka-sensei is going to die if we don't do something. I grit my teeth as memories of him helping us run through my mind and I feel an odd feeling inside my stomach. Suddenly yellow chains burst from it, ripping up my clothes and grasping Mizuki's arms and legs. He dropped the shuriken in the process.

"W-what the Hell?!" Mizuki called out in shock.

I'm in just as much shock he is. Where did these chains come from? I look down and see them coming from my stomach with odd symbols around my belly button. Just as fast as they appeared the disappeared. Mizuki falls to the ground shaking and panting like he had run a marathon.

Just as he begins to stand up Naruto jumps from his hiding place with an angry look. "Get away from Iruka-sensei!" He says in low voice.

"Heh cocky demon brat, you think you can take down a Chunin by yourself? At least your twin was smart." Mizuki says while standing up.

I jump down next to Naruto and stare at him with a blank face. "Maybe not but he could certainly do it with help," I say coldly.

"Nevermind then you both are stupid as you look!" he yells as he stands tall.

I look at Naruto and I already know what he's thinking. We simultaneously make the Shadow Clone jutsu hand sign and I split my chakra up as many times in my head. We are both greeted with hundreds of clones of us. Some in the trees some on the ground.

Mizuki face contorted to fear. All of the clones begin to insult and make fun of Mizuki and soon we command them to beat him up. He tries to get away but it was futile and he's beaten to a pulp within five minutes.

Soon all of the clones disappeared and a headache form in my head. I saw the memories and actions of all the clones created I few like I had lived a month out of my own body.

What I didn't was exhaustion that allowed suit. My body felt like it was being weighed down by 100-pound weight. I was still able to stand but barely. I look over to Iruka-sensei and his face was comical. His mouth was agape like a fish and his eyes were as big as saucers.

I look at Naruto and he was in a similar state that I was in. But he snapped out of hit and somehow found the energy to run to Iruka-sensei hugging him tightly. Iruka-sensei's snaps out of his shocked state and hits him back.

I smile at the moment between them and walk over them and sit in front of the two. "Hey Naruto, Hanako close your eyes. I have a surprise for you two." He says with a smile.

I quirk my eyebrow and do as he says. I hear him moving around and walking. I wonder what he's doing. after about a minute I feel something wrap around my head and press down on my hair. "All right, open them," he says.

I do as I'm told and I see Iruka-sensei smiling without his headband. "Congratulations. You pass," he says beaming.

My mouth drops from shock and is left speechless. Naruto, however, is whooping from the excitement and is wearing Iruka-sensei's headband. I touch my forehead and feel a metal plate. Confused I take my headband off revealing it to Mizuki's headband.

"Lord Hokage we found them!" yells a voice behind me.

I turn to see the Old Man with a team of five ninjas wearing makes, grey armor and a small tattoo on the left bicep. Anbu Black Ops. "Ah Hanako, Naruto, there you are. We suspected something went wrong when, and why is Iruka with you. He isn't working with Mizuki is he?" the Old Man finishes with a dangerous tone.

I shake my head and Naruto begins to yell at home how he helped us. Old Man sighs, no doubt how stressful everything was tonight, then he smiles. "All right, you two I was just making sure. Here I'll have Dog here to take you back home," he says while gesturing to one of the Anbu with a dog mask.

"Wait Old Man I need to talk to you. In private." I say as I grab his attention.

He simply nods at me and says that we'll talk later tomorrow. I sigh, agree, and walk over to Dog with Naruto. He grabs our arms and with a puff of smoke, we appear in front of our apartment.

We thank him and he puffs away. I really need to learn a jutsu like that. We enter our home, taking off our shoes in the process. I'm too tired to take off my clothes and change into my pajamas and I could tell Naruto is as well, so we simply just fall into bed and crawl under the covers.

Naruto was out like a light within a minute as usual, and I soon follow suit with tiredness taking hold of my body and mind.


	5. Chapter Four

I awoke with cold sweat rolling down my face, with my clothes sticking to my back. I sigh as the adrenaline from my nightmare slowly dispersed. "Ugh, Sis why are you up so early?" Naruto groggily complains as he looks at me with exhausted eyes.

"It's nothing Naruto just a nightmare, sorry walking you up. I'll start getting ready, we still have time before we leave. Get some sleep ." I apologize.

He hmms and falls back asleep. I smile at his sleeping form and stroke a few blond locks from his eyes. I leave the bed, walk up to the dresser and take some of Naruto's clothes and lay them out on the bed for him. I look down at my ripped up shirt and pants no thanks to the weird yellow chains.

I glance at Naruto and his snores greet my ears. I chuckle softly at him and take out a second pair of his clothes. Since I don't have any other clothes I'll have to make do with his. I take the clothes into the bathroom and begin to strip down out of my old sweaty clothes from last night's fiasco.

I start up the bath and wait for the water to fill up. While it's doing that I place my old clothes in a basket and my new ones in a different basket. I check the bath and see that it's ready for me. After checking the temperature I slide in with a relaxing sigh and lean my head back.

I haven't had a chance to completely relax since last night. My thoughts began to wonder what Iruka-sensei said to us. How we hold half of the Kyuubi and keep it imprisoned. Looks like the list grows on what to talk about with the Old Man.

My mind drifts over to the mostly faded memory of my nightmare. We were back in the forest except Mizuki had Naruto by the scruff of his jacket with a kunai in his hand. I tried the go after them but black chains held me in place.

Mizuki then threw Naruto down and began to stab him repeatedly. After that, I woke up. I sigh and decide to finally begin to clean myself instead of sitting in the tub.

After I finish up clean myself I put on new underwear and tossed my old ones in the basket full of dirty clothes. I put on Naruto's clothes which were a bit big on me but still fit me. Naruto's clothes consisted of an orange and blue jacket with a white collar, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, and a red swirl on the back.

Naruto, of course, wakes up from the smell and runs out of the room with a hungry look on his face. He stops just before he gets to the table with a bewildered look on his face. "Uhhh Sis you know you're wearing my clothes right?" He asked confused.

"Yeah sorry I had to borrow some because mine got messed up," I explain with a chuckle.

He makes a face of understanding and beings to eat his ramen with new found energy. I shake my head in bemusement. "Hey, Naruto I'm gonna leave early alright." Say yo him as go towards the door. His response is muffled but I was able to make out an 'ok'.

I get my shoes on and exit our home, heading to the Old Man's office. I get there and find myself in the reception area. I walk up to the reception lady getting her attention in the process. When she sees who I am she sneers and tells me to leave.

I say I have an appointment with him but she doesn't believe me. I beginning to get a little frustrated but kept my cool. The last thing I need is to be screaming at the reception lady for not giving me what I want. I was about to ask her to check the appointment book when a familiar voice sounds.

"Let her in. I invited her." Said the Old man down the hallway that connected the reception area to the rest of the building.

She tried to convince him that I would only cause trouble for him and that I was 'terrorizing' her. He simply ignored her and told me to follow him to his office. I soon found myself sitting in front of his desk and him staring through the window in his office.

"So Hanako I assume you're here about last night." He says not as a question but as a statement.

"Yes," I answer simply.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" He asked turning around to face me.

I stare at him for a few moments before continuing "When the plan went belly up Mizuki said somethings to Naruto and I. He said that we hold the Kyuubi inside of us. One us hold a half of it. Is this true? Was there really laws in place to keep us in the dark?" I interrogate.

He sighs deeply and begins "Yes Hanako. All of those things are true. Before you get angry for keeping you in the dark I had a good reason." I quark my brow at him and remain silent.

"It was to protect you and the new generation. I wanted you two to grow up as normal as possible. I wanted you to make friends and make bonds. But it seems that the older generation has managed to still do harm. For what it's worth Hanako, I'm sorry. Will you forgive me" he explained with a heavy heart.

He did this to protect us but lied to us in the process. We at least deserved to know what we help within us. I sigh tiredly and respond "Old man I can't say I fully forgive you because you thought what you were doing was right but since you lied to us I don't feel like I can trust you for the time being." I explain.

He nods his head solemnly. "Is there anything else you want to know?" He asked with sadness lacing his voice.

"Yes actually. When I was fighting Mizuki something weird happened. These yellow chains came out of my stomach and held onto Mizuki. Do you know what they are?" I asked leaning forward in my chair.

He goes silent for a moment then began talking "Yes I do know what those chains are. They are called the Adamantine Sealing Chains. It is the kekkei Genkai of the Uzumaki Clan."

Shock overcomes me but I don't let it show. "Will Naruto be able to use the Chains?" I ask.

She shakes his head explains that it's been only recorded in girls for the Uzumaki. I look outside and notice that kids are making there way the Academy. I sigh and say "Thanks for explaining things Old Man."

"Oh, Hanako before you leave I have something to give you two." He says as I'm about to leave.

I wait for him as he begins to dig in his desk drawer. He pulls at two shiny headbands for Naruto and I. "Here you earned these. Both of you." he says with a smile.

I give a small smile back and thank him. I make my way to the Academy which was only a block away. I take a moment to put on my headband. I had tied it around my neck like a choker and enter the Academy.

When I walk into the room I notice Iruka-sensei wasn't here yet. He must be still recovering after what had happened. "Well, it looks like the Tomato has passed" called out a teasing voice.

I sigh deeply and turn to Kiba Inuzuka. Kiba has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that he can change into claws. He also has the distinctive red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks.

He wore dark greyish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, with the hood placed on his head that partly hid his headband over his head. He was sitting on top of the front desk with an arrogant smirk on his face while his dog Akamaru was sitting next to him. "Yes Kiba, I did pass. So did Naruto as well." I say dryly.

"What? No way that looser passed," he called out.

I frown and respond "Don't call my brother a looser Kiba. He's much more of a Ninja than you'll ever be."

"Yeah sure in your dreams Tomato head. I bet he's crying in bed right now. Thinking about how his sister passed instead of him." he says with a smirk.

"Kiba, shut up. He passed along with me. I even have his headband with me right now. Besides I went ahead of him this morning if you wondering why he isn't here with me." I snap at him.

"Hooo feisty I like," he says with a pervy grin while getting up in my face.

Before I could get reply out Naruto voice sounds from behind me. "Hey Kiba get away from my sister!" he yells while breaking the two of us apart and getting in his face.

Naruto has a livid expression on his face while Kiba puts on his cocky grin again. "Or what shrimp? I bet you can even lay a finger on me." Kiba mocks.

Naruto growls and goes to hit him but I stop him by putting a hand on his shoulder. "W-what are you doing sis? Don't you want me to bash this guy's face in?" asks bewildered.

"No Naruto it's not worth it. Let's just sit somewhere while we wait for Iruka-sensei" I say calmly.

He stares at me for a moment or two before facing Kiba, saying that this isn't over. Kiba just keeps his grin on his face and let's leave. "Hey sis where did you get that headband?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, I almost forgot. The old man was at the front gate of the academy to give us our headbands. Here I grabbed yours for you" I say as I hand his headband to him.

He puts on his fox-like grin, takes the headband out of my hand and ties it around his forehead. "FIRST!" called out two familiar voices in the back.

Everyone turns around to see Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka panting heavily. "Hah beat-beat you here billboard brow!" Ino claims while panting heavily.

Ino Yamanaka had fair skin, light blue eyes, and long platinum blonde hair worn in a ponytail, with bangs framing the right side of her face. She wore a purple outfit consisting of a high-collared blouse and matching apron skirt. She sports this attire with bandages on her abdomen and legs, small hoop-earrings, her worn as a belt, and for a time, white arm warmers.

"W-what are you talking about I-Ino Pig!" Sakura says panting just as heavily.

And then there was Sakura Haruno. Sakura has fair skin as well, green eyes, and long pink hair. Sakura wears a red dress with short sleeves with slits along the sides accompanied by a zipper and white circular designs. She also wears tight dark green bike shorts with a shuriken holster around her right thigh, blue sandals, and her headband as a hairband.

"Well my toe was in front yours obviously!" Ino snaps at her

"No way! Mine was first!" Sakura shot back.

"Yeah whatever Billboard brow. Let's have Sasuke decide for us hmmm?" Ino challenges.

Pretty soon all of the girls began to say they were before one another. Of course, this is about Sasuke who was sitting near the corner of the room with a distant expression adorning his features. Pretty much every girl has a crush on the guy. In fact, I used to have a crush on him but grew out of it rather quickly.

Sasuke has black eyes and spiky black hair with a blue tint. His eyes are coal black, typical of most Uchiha. He's wearing a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar with the Uchiha crest on the back, white shorts, and, white arm warmers.

Naruto began to get annoyed how Sasuke was getting attention from Sakura, who he has a crush on, and mad his way to Sasuke's desk. He got on top of it and looked Sasuke in the eyes with an annoyed look.

"What do you want Loser?" Sasuke asked equally if not more annoyed at him.

Naruto glares at him and begins to speak but before he begins to talk he someone anciently pushes him from behind. This caused his lips to meets Sasuke in a rather comical fashion. The two boys pull back from each other both hacking in disgust at what just happened.

"What the Hell was that for Loser?!" Sasuke yells at him

"What do you asshole?! I pushed into you!" Naruto yelled back.

"NARUTO!" yelled Sakura, Ino and most of the girls.

They were most likely angry at him for stealing a 'kiss' from Sasuke and began to advance to beat him up. Sensing the situation beginning to get out of hand I get to Naruto's side but before I could make it another voice screams at us, loudly.

"QUIET ALL OF YOU!" Iruka-sensei yells over us grabbing our attention as well.

He nods his head stiffly and then he breaks into a smile "Alright class thank you. Sorry for making you wait so long on me I had some important business to take care off. Now that that's out of the way please take your seats and I will call off the squads that you will be assigned to for your career as a Ninja" He explains.

We make our way to our seats quickly and quietly and for Iruka-sensei to begin. "Alright, team six is Hanako Uzumaki, Shoto Watanabe, and Daiki Fujimoto. Your Jonin sensei is Kanashi Hara." Iruka called out.

I raised my eyebrow at the selection. I barely knew either of the two boys I was assigned with and yet here. I scan the room to look for them and see Shoto and Daiki glaring at me with contempt. Shoto was a tall boy with brown shoulder-length hair, green eyes, and wore glasses. He was about as tall as Sasuke and had a rather serious personality. He wore grey shorts with white trim and a light blue shirt with dark blue trim and had his headband tied around his left.

Daiki was about as tall as me with curly black hair and black eyes. He wore a black sleeveless qipao-style blouse with white fastening buttons and white shorts. He wore his headband on his forehead. He had short temper most of the time.

Iruka began to call off the rest of the teams which as follows. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were put on team seven with Kakashi Hatake as a Jonin-sensei. To be honest I wanted to be on Naruto's team but I guess I can win them all.

Kiba, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame were placed on team eight with Kurenai Yuhi as a sensei. They must have been designed for a tracking team. Kiba and Akamaru can use their sensitive noses, Hinata can use her Byakugan to search large distances, and Shino can use his bugs to find Chakra signatures. Nice thinking old man.

Team nine was skipped most likely because there was already a team nine. Team ten consisted of Ino, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. I can't really see this team being any more than an assault force and forming the infamous Ino-Shika-Cho formation.

"And that's all the teams. For now, have lunch and get to know your teammates. Your Jonin sensei will come and pick you up soon." Iruka-sensei announced.

The second he said lunch I internally facepalm because I forgot to pack our lunches. Looks like we're heading to Ichiraku's today. Naruto and I head over to Ichiraku's, order our usual and eat. We head back and take out seats next to each other.

After about an hour of waiting, the sliding door opens up and out steps a female Ninja dressed in the standard Ninja gear. She had short black hair, dull grey eyes, tan skin, and a small scar on her forehead. She wore her headband around her arm and had a sword strapped to her back.

"Team six?" she called out, her voice a bit raspy.

The three of us stand up in unison and she makes the motion to follow her. I quark my brow but we do as she says. She lead us out of the Academy, through Konoha, and finally to a training field. Mind you she hasn't said a word to us, though the boys just made small talk with each other while ignoring me.

She takes us to the to the center of the field and makes the motion to us to sit down. We sit down and she begins talking "Now that we're finally here we can start introductions. Make it quick though I have better things to do than babysit a bunch of greenhorn Genin."

Well isn't she a nice one. "Hey what's your deal!" Daiki calls out.

She gets a pissed off look and faster than any of us could track she appears behind Daiki, grabbing both of his arms and forcing him down with her foot. He cries out in pain and she begins talking "My 'deal' is that I don't want to deal with Genin that will most likely die on their first C-rank mission." she spits out.

She then lets him go and he drops to the grass below. "Now that he's done mouthing off why don't I start the intros. My name is Kanashi Hara but you will address me as captain, sensei, or Hara-sensei. I don't have many likes, I hate you all right now, and my dream is none of your damn business." she finishes.

Wow, she's just a ball of sunshine and a half. "Redhead introduce yourself," she commands.

I sigh and begin "My name is Hanako Uzumaki, I like ramen and my brother Naruto, I hate bullies and unwarranted actions, my dreams is to see Naruto succeed in his dreams to become Hokage." I finish.

"Huh, so you're the brat that the Chunins and Jonins have been talking about. You don't look like much to me though." she berates.

"Well, then I guess I'll have to prove you wrong," I challenge with a cocky smirk.

"Don't get smart with me brat. I can make your life Hell if I wanted to," she threatens, getting up in my face while speaking.

We stare at each other for a moment before she backs down and tells Shoto to begin "My name is Shoto Watanabe, I like helping others with whatever they need, I hate Hanako, and my dream is to find my father." He finishes with a somber tone, looking down at the ground.

Huh, so he wants to find his dad? I know what it feels like Shoto. I go to place a hand on his should to show I understand. When I do I give him a small smile but he slaps my hand away with a glare. "I don't need comfort from the likes of you," he says with anger.

I look at him for a moment and sigh with displeasure. "All right are you done laying on the grass greenhorn?" Hara-sensei says while glaring down at Daiki who was still on the ground.

He snarls at her and sits back up, crossing his arms. "My name is Daiki Fujimoto, I like fighting, girls, and steamed carrots, I hate sitting still and Hanako and my dream is to become the strongest man on earth." he finishes arrogantly.

Great, I have a teammate with who thinks he's as strong as the Old Man himself. I see Hara-sensei crinkle her nose in what looks to be disgust "So now that were done I have something for you all. Tomorrow we will be having a small test to see who is eligible to continue as a Genin." she says while glaring at us.

I gasp slightly out of shock and the boys are staring wide-eyed at her. "W-what do you mean sensei?" Shoto studders out.

"What I mean is that we'll be seeing who will be going back to the Academy and who is staying on this team." she smiles sinisterly.

"But I thought that we were already Genin?" I ask.

She begins to giggle, then chuckles, then laugh uncontrollably at me. "Y-you really thought i-it would be that easy?" asked through her laughs.

"No," she says stopping the laughter that was plaguing her a seconds ago.

"Let me get one thing strait brat: in the Ninja world, there's no fun or games. It's eat or be eaten and it's my job to make sure you're not eaten," she says while looking at us with an intense stare.

I learned that lesson all too well from Mizuki. "Be here tomorrow at six o'clock sharp. If you're late you fail." with that, she disappears with a poof of smoke leaving the three of us alone.

"Sooo..." I begin

"Do you guys wanna work on some strategies to help us pass?" I ask with some hope that they'll say yes.

They both glare at me "No I don't want to work with at all. You and your brother are a nuisance and should have never been born." with that Shoto storms off.

"Yeah, what he said!" Daiki agreeing and chases after Shoto leaving me alone.

I sigh and walk a back, hoping that Naruto's day was going better than mine.


	6. Chapter Five

fter yesterday I had made my peace that I was most likely going to fail if I don't get my teammates to work with me. Good thing she never said that all of us couldn't pass just that if one of us doesn't meet whatever expectations she has they will fail.

The only problem is that my team hates me with a fiery passion. I sigh as I make my way to the training field. Naruto already left to do whatever his sensei needed him to do. When I got there I was the first one there so I had time to kill. I decided to warm up in preparation in whatever sensei had planned.

I first begin with my feet together and stretching my back down to my feet. I hold that position for about twenty seconds before standing up. I then spread my legs and reach down to the middle touching the grass and hold for twenty seconds. I do the same for my legs.

I create a shadow clone we face away from each other backs together. We interlock arms and the clone leans forward while I let my back be stretched. Normally I would have Naruto helps with these stretches and I would help with his but it looks like shadow clones are going to have to do for a while.

I go through the rest of my stretches and I hear gotta steps. I turn to them and I see Shoto and Daiki walking over to me. "Hey, guys are you ready for the test today?" I ask them.

They both ignore me and sit down away from me. I frown and brush it off. I need to get them to work with me today and passive aggressive attitude will not help. "Hey, guys we need to form a plan on how to get past this," I say as I walk up to them sitting down.

"Look, bitch, we don't want to work with you fuck off," Daiki said with a sneer.

"Yeah!" Shoto agreed.

I stay silent and they move away from me. I stare at them for a moment and say seated, waiting for Hara-sensei. Just as she wanted she arrived at exactly six o'clock. "Alright brats ready for today's test." She says neutrally.

We stay silent and she takes this as a sign to continue. "Your goal for the test is to land a solid hit on me. You have until eight o'clock to do so. Anyone who doesn't succeed in landing a hit by that time has failed." She explained.

I slowly make my hand to my ninja pouch to get ready to throw a shuriken. She looks over at me suddenly and goes for her sword. I was faster though and threw three shurikens. She whips out her sword and deflected them with one swing.

The blade was beautiful ebony with a streak of white running along the back. I run up while taking out a kunai and attempt to get a nick in with it. Our blades meet creating a shower of sparks. "Heh taking the initiative huh? I think I'm gonna like you." Hara-sensei said as she pushed me away.

I lose my balance from the force she pushed me with but jump away with my foot and land, regaining my balance. "Well, what are you maggots waiting for? The test began when she went ahead!" She yells at the boys.

They scramble and run into the woods. "So brat I saw what you were doing before the other got here. How do you know the shadow clone jutsu?" She asked slightly surprised.

I ignore her and make ten clones and ordered them to attack her. The did as I said but she made mincemeat of them quickly. "Heh, pretty smart brat but you're gonna have to try harder than that." She smirks.

I frown. Somethings not adding up here. Why does she want us to hit her? She knows we can't do it by ourselves. Then it came to me: we were tearing our teamwork, not our combat skills. I was right to try and get my team to work together but now I need them if we want to pass.

I make more clones, this time making twenty and sent them to look for my teammates. "What are you planning brat?" Hara-sensei asked with a sneer.

I smile and lift my shirt a little bit, only revealing my stomach. I concentrate on recreating the feeling in my stomach and the chains shoot off. The look on sensei's face was next to priceless, but unfortunately, she was able to dodge the chains.

Curse her and her speed. One of the clones must have popped because I felt one of their memories flow into my head. Shoto was in the forest behind me. Then more memories that flooded my mind of Daiki. He was in the same general area where Shoto was.

I smile and make twenty more clones before and we all scatter to confuse sensei. My trick worked and manage to get into the forest with only a few clones dying for sensei. I disperse the clones that I had made to escape and my head exploded with a migraine for all the meteorites of the clones. I collapse for the pain, my eyes swimming.

After sorting about a minute I sorted through the memories, stood up and made my way to Shoto. According to my clone who was shadowing him, he was wandering around in the forest now. After ten minutes I found him in a tree, laying a trap. I was behind him currently and decided to let him know if my presence.

"Hey Shoto, " I say catching his attention.

He whips around with a Kunai in his hand. Once he realizes it's just me he lowers his Kunai but still has his guard up just in case. "Oh, it just you. What do you want?" he asked with venom.

"We need to work together to pass this test," I say bluntly.

"Daiki and I said no! I don't know why you're so insistent that we should work together but I'm not doing it." he denied.

Having enough of his attitude I put on an aggravated voice. "You listen here, Shoto Watanabe, " I say, my voice getting colder as I continue.

"You don't have to like me but if any of us are going to pass we have to do it as a team. No shut up and put your ass into gear." I finish with a glare.

Shoto was clearly taken aback by my response to him. "Look" I began much softer from before.

"If we're going to pass this, we can't fight each other," I say while jumping down onto his branch and placing a hand on his shoulder.

He sighs "Fine but only to pass this test ok." he says begrudgingly.

I smile and take my hand off his should. I mentally command my other clone watching Daiki to convince him to work with us. After about twenty minutes Daiki lands next to us with my clone. "So we're working together huh?" he asked stiffly.

I nod my head and dispersed my clone, it's memories flowing into my brain like a stream. Turns out Daiki tried to fight my clone but I'll let it slide. "Alright, I'm assuming that you guys watch my 'fight' with sensei, right?" I ask.

"Yeah what the Hell was that about? First of all what was with those clones? They were solid" Shoto asked confused.

"We don't have time to explain that. For now, just know that they solid and any memories they make go to me." I explain.

He looks like he wants to argue but holds back. "Ok but what about those weird chains that came from your stomach?" Daily asked with suspicion in his voice.

"Again, for time constraints they are my Kekkei Genkai. It allows me to bind and suppress a target's Chakra." I explain once again.

Daiki looked satisfied with my answer and went silent. "Alright, guys now that explaining myself is down we need to make a strategy to beat Sensei. It's clear that we can't win this by brute force so we have to outsmart her." I elaborate.

They both stay silent nodding at me to continue. "Shoto, Daiki what jutsu can you perform?" I ask them.

"Uh, the Clone Jutsu, Replacement Jutsu, and the Transformation Jutsu, " Shoto says with a grim look.

Daiki gives me the same response. "Well, I can use the Shadow Clone Jutsu, my Kekkei Genkai, and the three Jutsu the Academy taught us," I say.

If we can't get to her through brute force then how can we outsmart her? Shoto and Daiki aren't good at fighting as I am so they'll have to play support. But they'll need help so I'll use my clones to help them. But that makes another problem: How can they support me?

Since I'm going to be facing Sensei head on I'll need to keep her on her feet as much as possible. Yeah, they should throw weapons at her to keep her moving while I use my clones to use the chains to hold her in place.

"Uh Hanako, you there? You've been spacing out for ten minutes straight." Said Daiki.

I give them a smirk and inform them of my plan. "What do you mean we're not strong enough to face her? We're plenty strong enough!" Daiki yells.

"Quiet Daiki, as much I don't want to annoy it Hanako is right. We're not strong enough. Hanako is our way to pass this test so suck it up and work with us." Shoto responded, irritated.

Daiki just huffs and says fine. "There you brats are I was looking for you!" Said the familiar voice of Sensei.

"Scatter!" I yell out as I dash away as from my teammates, jumping from tree to tree.

I turn my head to check my six and see sensei chasing after me with a wicked smile on her face. I push myself to go faster and make two clones, ordering them to split up. I break through a clearing in the forest revealing the mail training area were the test first started.

"Nowhere to run now brat! She said, still with that wicked smile.

My clones inform me telepathically that they and the boys are in position. I give them the order to proceed with the plan and dash after Sensei with kunais in my hands. She smirks as we clash blades. She then jumps away from me, looking around the forest area.

I smirk and see more kunai fly continuously out of the trees. Sensei dodges them all but they keep coming. I rush her again, hoping to get some damage in. He grabs my wrist and tosses me into oncoming kunai.

I substituted out with a small log and appear behind sensei. I threw one of my kunai at her and it lodged itself into her back. I gasp in surprise, not actually expecting to hit her. She turned into a peace wood as well. I realize I've been duped and turn to my six.

I felt a fist lodge itself into my stomach and send me flying. I land on the ground and cough up a bit of blood. "You know brat you're pretty smart. Using your teammates and clones to keep me on my toes while you went after me directly," she said unimpressed.

I look up from the ground and smile. I give the order to my clones to use the chains. As expected yellow chains shoot out from opposite ends of the forest. This time sensei was to slow to avoid them and the wrapped around her, disabling her movement.

"Yeah, we got her!" Daiki yells in excitement.

"Jeez Daiki calm down a bit," Shoto says annoyed.

"Whatever Shoto, such a killjoy." Daiki retorts.

I see an argument brewing and interrupt them. "Hey, guys could you help me up?" I ask slightly strained from pain.

They do as I ask and I lean on them to hold me up while I regain my strength. "Alright, brats you can let me go now you passed," Sensei says calmly.

"Huh what do mean Sensei?" asked Shoto

"Yeah, we didn't hit you yet?" Daiki backed up.

"The teat was really to test our teamwork, wasn't it?" I asked/stated.

"Yep, you're spot on Redhead. Konaha is known for our teamwork so a test to see if you could work together is necessary. And you three passed with flying colors." she finished with a smirk and disappeared with a puff of smoke.

My eyes widen. I thought my chains suppressed her chakra. We must have been fighting a clone this whole time. "Alright brags go home. We have training tomorrow," said Sensei behind us.

I crane my head back and there she was. Sitting there with a smile that said 'better luck next time'.

"So we were fighting a clone the whole time," I say with a bit of saltiness lacing my voice.

"Yep!" she responds smugly.

I grumble to myself incoherently. "Hey don't such a grump about it. Your plan was well thought out. It would have given a few Chunin a run for their money." Sensei remarks.

"Now get the Hell out of here. Like I said we have training so you'll need some sleep. Be back by here at nine o'clock tomorrow." she finished and once again disappears.


End file.
